1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, more particularly to a portable electronic apparatus having a replaceable built-in external power supply module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic apparatus 8, such as a notebook computer, is usually powered by an internal battery (not shown) or by an external power supply module 9. Since the capacity of the internal battery only permits operation of the apparatus 8 for a few hours, which is insufficient for long durations of use, the external power supply module 9 has thus become an essential component of the apparatus 8. However, since the external power supply module 9 of the conventional apparatus 8 is a separate accessory, inconveniences arise when the user brings the apparatus 8 with him when going on a trip. Particularly, the separate external power supply module 9 increases the bulk of the apparatus 8, and can be easily misplaced.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus having a replaceable built-in external power supply module so as to overcome the aforesaid drawbacks associated with the prior art.
Accordingly, a portable electronic apparatus of the present invention comprises
a housing formed with a circuit receiving space and
a module receiving space;
a circuit unit disposed in the circuit receiving space;
a set of first contacts disposed in the module receiving space and coupled electrically to the circuit unit; and
an external power supply module removably disposed in the module receiving space, the external power supply module being provided with a set of second contacts to connect electrically with the first contacts so as to enable the external power supply module to supply electric power to the circuit unit when the external power supply module is disposed in the module receiving space.